Bin Weevils
Bin Weevils is a Video Game thats marketed for Children to play. =''Bin Weevils''= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Please visit binweevilcompany.wordpress.com! Bin Weevils Bin Weevils is a 3D free online virtual game for children. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bin_Weevils# hide *1 History *2 Features *3 Merchandise *4 Membership *5 Reception *6 References Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bin_Weevils&action=edit&section=1 edit Bin Weevils first appeared as a cartoon series on Nickelodeon in 2003 . Following the success of the cartoons, an online virtual world was made on the Nickelodeon site called 'Bin Weevils'. In 2007 , Bin Weevils launched their own separate site from Nickelodeon. Although still owned by Nick, the new website featured separate pages for parents, blogs, etc. In April 2010, it was announced that Bin Weevils would be going through a massive re-vamp. This occurred a few weeks later, and Bin Weevils re-did their whole site, the whole game, and was no longer owned by Nickelodeon, but became owned by its own company, Bin Weevils, Ltd.. Featureshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bin_Weevils&action=edit&section=2 edit Bin Weevils is set around the theme of the real animals, 'Weevils'. The game is set in a bin, with numerous places being design specifically for this theme 'eg: Flum's Fountain.' Users have their own nest, which they can customize by buying items from 'The Shopping Mall' and placing them in their nest accordingly. The user's nest can have up to 8 rooms, a private cinema, a garden, and a plaza. Most of these features can only be obtained by paying for a membership (referred to as 'Bin Tycoon') but heavy amounts of Dosh entitles you to some of them. All users have a garden in their nest, in which they can plant and harvest plants from 'The Garden Shop'. Harvesting a plant earns the user in-game Money and points ('Mulch and XP') which they can use to buy more items or contribute the points towards levelling up towards the next level. There are 70 levels in total, but more are often added. Another currency, Dosh, was added, and it replaced Bin Tycoon limits and high Mulch prices in many places, although it also requires payment. Tycoons get a monthly salary of it, and it can be cashed in for Mulch. Merchandisehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bin_Weevils&action=edit&section=3 edit Bin Weevils entered into a license agreement with the toy company Character Group to create a line merchandise based off the game.[1] In February 2012, Bin Weevils launched a magazine to celebrate their 2011 BAFTA Award.[2] In June 2012, Bin Weevils launched a trading card game.[3] In some month in 2012, Bin Weevils started Dosh coins for Bin Tycoons to trade. In October 2012, Bin Weevils launched new toys including figurines and a Nest playset. They also launched plushes and backpack clips.[4] They also released clothes.[5] Bin Weevils also has a range of books. They announced in December 2012 that they teamed up with music label Sony to create a music album called Bin Tunes. In December 2012 until January 2013, a competition was held for four children to write a brilliant song for the album. In February 2013, the winners came to London at the studios to hear and perform their song. The album was released in July 2013 with 12 children songs included onto the album. It was considered one of the most popular merchandises. [6] A new series of the trading card series, Good vs WeEVIL, was released in late June 2013.[7] Membershiphttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bin_Weevils&action=edit&section=4 edit Players are able to subscribe to extra features on the site by becoming a member, called Bin Tycoon, and paying a membership fee.[8] Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bin_Weevils&action=edit&section=5 edit Bin Weevils has won two BAFTA Awards: one in 2011 and again in 2012. The game is nominated again as of October 22, 2013. Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bin_Weevils&action=edit&section=6 edit #'Jump up^' "Web craze's toy story; Merchandising". The Independent. p. 56. #'Jump up^' Bin Weevils kids' social network launches magazine - Media News - Digital Spy #'Jump up^' Panini to launch BinWeevils Trading Card Collection | Toys 'n' Playthings #'Jump up^' BLE 2012: New Bin Weevils Toy Collection arrives | Toy Industry | News by ToyNews #'Jump up^' BinWeevils clothing and bag ranges to launch this Autumn | Toy World Magazine #'Jump up^' [1] #'Jump up^' [2] #'Jump up^' [http://www.binweevils.com/membership/weevils/welcome Bin Weevils welcome page] Categories: *Online games Navigation menu *Create account *Log in *Article *Talk *Read *Edit *View history *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate to Wikipedia Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact page Tools Print/export Languages *Edit links *This page was last modified on 3 November 2013 at 14:06. *Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. Category:Video game related